narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Trio Journey! The Five Ultimate Star Crystals
Note: This was left off from Analysis Revealed: The 5 Ultimate Star Crystals!. The Hokage's Orders Shikamaru, Otonami, and Ryuka were running (with Otonami running at ninja speed) to the Hokage Mansion. Man, I never knew that these star crystals were that important. Otonami clenches his fist. Maybe I can actually defeat my father because of these crystals! Indo stood in front of Hokage mansion, "Where's Speedy and the others? They were suppose to be here." Indo saw them running to him "Finally." "Hi, Indo!" Ryuka called out, stopping near in front of him. "Are you goin' too?" "What!? What's Dummy Practice doing here?" Otonami asked Tsunade. Indo sighed, "To go with you, Speedy." "Well, he's supposed to be accompany you on a mission that Shikamaru has completely assigned for you. You're supposed to be on a journey, from what I've heard." Tsunade said, as she got papers from her desk. "Yes...we have found an important probable S-Rank Mission for them to find multiple crystals like these." Shikamaru then showed Tsunade the red star crystal. Tsunade eyed the crystal. "Where did you find this?" Tsunade asked. Otonami shifted a bit. "We'll talk about that inside here in this office." Shikamaru said. He then signals for Ryuka and Indo to go out. Ryuka frowned, wanting to hear how Otonami had gotten his hands on it, but chose not to say anything, as he walked out. Indo then follows Ryuka and waits outside. "Ryuka, what's happening? Why was I called to Tsunade? I not surprised, but..."" "Well, if Shikamaru's coming, the four of us, him, Otonami, you, and I, will be going to the Land of Water." Ryuka replied. Indo leaned againist a wall, "Well, it can't be as bad as getting an Olcar Nut for Tsunade". Ryuka looked at him with a casual glance, putting his hands behind his head. "On the contrary, I think it's gonna be quite exciting." Indo laughed, "For me and Tsunade, nothing is exciting anymore. I used to be known as The Dark Ninja...now, I'm known as Tsunade's slave. Even Naruto gets more action than me." Ryuka's eyes widened a bit. "Tsunade's slave? That's....a bit....insulting, don't you think?" He asked. "All right then, where did you get this crystal?" Tsunade asked. Shikamaru then says, "Let's have Otonami fill it in for us." Otonami then shrugs and goes up to Tsunade. "Do you know the ANBU that found me and took orders to send me at my house and just become a Leaf Ninja?" Tsunade nods. "Yeah, that's where I got the crystal from..." The Hokage then gets up from her chair. "What are you saying? That ANBU died 2 years ago...how did she get it?" Otonami then shakes his head. "How am I supposed to know this crap? She said that it was a parting gift, saying that it'll be the last time I see her! How am I supposed to know of who this anonymous ANBU female?!" Otonami shouts at the Hokage. "Calm down!" Tsunade shouted back. She then rests back at her chair. "Otonami, wait outside with Indo and Ryuka." Otonami obeys and goes outside the hall. "Shikamaru, come here." Tsunade shifts her hand. Ryuka perked his ears. "A lot of yellin' goin' on in there...." He thought. Then he heard the door creak, and turned to see Otonami walking out to the hall. "And I can guess who it was." Ryuka smirked. "Did Lady Tsunade kick you out too?" "Damn, she's pretty annoying." Otonami said. And he waits for Shikamaru and Tsunade to be done with conversation. After some 15 minutes, Shikamaru then opens the door and calls for Otonami to come inside. Now what? as Otonami went inside, leaving Ryuka and Indo again. "Okay, come to me." Tsunade said as Otonami went in. Otonami then goes up to Tsunade and suddenly, Tsuande injects a needle to Otonami and quickly takes out blood. Reacting from the pain, Otonami immediately steps back. "What the he--" Shikamaru interrupts. "Let's just say that your blood will be having a generic research to see if your from a clan. Now then." Shikamaru then goes up to Otonami. "Me and Tsunade were talking about your past and of how you got the red crystal. Now then, the translations do say of where it is, saying it's in some kind of cave. Really, it's in a temple of some kind. A cave in a temple, get it? Okay, this temple that your going to could trigger multiple traps that could kill you." Shikamaru says. Then he pulls out 2 containers. One big, and one small. "What?" Otonami asked. "You see, one container is for you to get the star crystals and keep it in here. The other one is a little complex, you see..." Shikamaru voice then trails on. Ryuka sighed, shifting from one foot to the other. Why was he and Indo stuck out here? It was so boring! To ask Ryuka Uchiha to patienty sit for who-knows how many hours and wait for someone else is something that can't be done! Turning to the door, he called out, "My arms are falling asleep!". He snickered to himself. BAM! The door was opened and the door knocked Ryuka to the wall. "All right, let's go." Otonami said and he leaves with Indo outside of the Hokage Mansion, with Tsunade and Shikamaru. Ryuka rubbed his head. "Ow...." A vein appeared on his head, and he got up and followed. "Gee, thanks for the warning!" Departure "All right then, once you get the next star crystal. Report back to here! All right?" Shikamaru said. Everyone then agrees. Tsunade then goes up to Otonami. "You will be safe and everything, all right?" Otonami then says yes. With that, Indo, Ryuka, and Otonami then leaves off running. "I hope that they'll make it, and at least use the transportation thing I gave to Otonami." Tsunade then replies: "Of course he'll come back. In fact, expect him in a day or so." With that, Tsunade leaves for the Hokage Mansion. Indo looked at the others, "So, what's the plan? We look for some stupid crystals?" Ryuka glanced at Otonami. Surely he had made some sort of plan when debating with Shikamaru and Lady Tsunade. Otonami, Ryuka, and Indo then walks until they reach to an unknown spot. Otonami then faces the two people. "Okay then, now there's something that I need to tell you guys about these crystals. These crystals can give you immediate element manipulation and element jutsus. Once your done using the crystals, you can't use the element manipulation. Now then, Shikamaru did say that when Ryuka used the crystals, a blast of information of fire element information came to your head, right?" Pointing to Ryuka. Ryuka nodded, folding his arms across his chest and thinking about it. "Well, when the surge ended, words popped up into my head about it. The way the information was transferred, I might add, seemed something similar to the recon use of shadow clones." "Well, anyways. We don't much information since we only have one crystal...so then. Since you guys can't catch up to my speed. Then you'll have to rest on this." Otonami then holds up a container. Ryuka and Indo were immediately confused. "What's that?" Ryuka asked. "This is a container that has a training field inside it. Pretty mini-size isn't it? Oh, and also, it has two rooms and a bed." Otonami gives them a wide smile and laughs happily a bit. ".....You're kidding." Ryuka muttered, staring at the container. "At least...I hope you are." Hand Seals Tiger, Ram, Boar, Ram! Otonami then executes the hand seals quickly, and his hands glowed with chakra. "Now then, don't worry." Otonami then touches the container. Then he faces Ryuka and Indo. "Okay then, this jutsu that I activated takes little chakra and can minimize your size so that you can at least fit in here! But first, I have to touch you in the head for at least 10 seconds. Agree? Nothing bad is going to be done." Otonami says as he lifts his two hands which glinted with chakra. Ryuka sighed. "As Shikamaru would say, 'What a drag'." He took of his Konoha headband, placing it in his pocket, and looked at Indo. "Told ya this would be exciting." He joked. "Oh sure, this is an excitement." Indo complied. Otonami then touches the two with his chakra and after 10 seconds, the two suddenly shrinks to the size of a bean. Otonami then shoves the two into the front door of the container and shuts it and locks it. Ryuka had his eyes shut the moment Otonami placed his hands on his head. When the funny feeling passed, he felt the air change a bit. Opening both eyes immediately, he turned around and looked. "....Wow." Was all he managed to muster up as a comment. The container was very creative inside. It had a terrain area in which there was dirt and everything else and two artificial trees. On the end of the container, there were two stairs and it lead upstairs. Ryuka followed his eyes of the stairs and finds his room was opened wall. Both of the rooms had a bed and a shared bathroom between the rooms. On the left side of the container, there was a paper that was stuck to the wall. Ryuka raised an eyebrow in question at the paper, but decided not to question it. "Maybe it's just a note for Otonami that the Hokage sent him. I shouldn't pry." Suddenly, you hear Otonami's voice out in the distance. "Read the paper on your left!" Otonami shouted. ".....On second thought, maybe not...." Ryuka walked over to the paper, examined it, and started to read. "What does it say, Ryuka?" Indo said. There are rules on this area! So don't disobey or you might as well get lost! #''This training field is for fun! It will be covered in chakra so that your attacks will at least won't break these walls. But, even when your this tiny, you can still break the wall with multiple chakra at the same place. So don't do that!'' #''Don't even try to knock the door out, you'll know what will happen.'' #''When you go up, try not to fall down from your room. There's a specific reason of why it's an open wall.'' Now then, when Otonami's running, you won't feel it. That's what I made in this special container. So, have fun, rest if you want, and train your own jutsu. Also, try to hear what Otonami is saying. --Shikamaru Nara "Wait, so while we're stuck in here, Otonami's going to be carrying us there?" Ryuka asked, glancing at Indo. "How long are we supposed to stay?" The paper still continued on... By the by, since your trapped in here because you guys cannot catch up to Otonami's speed. So, you stay in here and have some fun while Otonami just simply runs to the destination. "That's real nice of him, though." Ryuka commented. "Letting us relax and train, while he travels there on foot." Out on the container, you hear Otonami. "Come on, train on your jutsus! I already enforced the whole container with chakra! You can even verse if you want!" He shouted. "By the by, we're halfway out of Konoha. So it'll take a while!" "You're as loud as Naruto!" Ryuka yelled back. He turned to Indo. "Well, since he said it'll take a while, I'm going to practice. You're welcome to spar with me if you want to." He walked over to an empty spot, activated his Sharingan, did the hand signs: Ox, Rabbit, Monkey. ''"Chidori!" Once the orb of chakra and electricity came together, he slowly began to charge it up. "If I'm going to use my more powerful techniques, I might as well see how long they're going to last before they affect me." Otonami sighs while he runs on 700MPH, as he heard the familiar chirping of the Chidori. This might take another hour or so. Don't waste all of your chakra. Otonami thought as he ran through mazes of forests and finally felt a little wetness. Ryuka turned towards a large rock, and charged towards it, thrusting his Chidori hand out. As chirping birds collided with still rubble, they smashed into it with enough force, to obliterate it completely. Ryuka dispelled the jutsu and looked at the results, grinning. "That's definitely going to be useful in a pinch." Village Hidden in the Mist "Okay, time for you guys to get out." Otonami said as he approaches the front entrance of the Village. He unlocks the door and opens it, he then shakes Indo and Ryuka out. All right then, time to use this. Otonami then picks the two up. Hand Seals: Tiger, Ram, Boar, Ram He then throws Indo and Ryuka and they go back to their original sizes. "This jutsu cannot be used in combat unfortunately since I have to touch the object that you have to be transferred." Otonami then looks at the front entrance. "Now then, we go in." "Hn." Ryuka dusted himself off and stared at Otonami. "Lead the way." He replied, scratching his nose. On the front gate, Otonami then approaches two Water ninjas. They then block the way of the front entrance: "Who are you? And what do you have business here?" Otonami then calmly says, "I need to speak quickly of the Mizukage here. I need his help for something, and we are Leaf Shinobi Ninjas." Otonami says. The ninjas still barred their way. "And, who are you with?" They asked. "Us. Ryuka Uchiha and Indo Huiyo of the Leaf village." Ryuka spoke up, pointing at himself and Indo. "We are not consent yet! Why are you here for a meeting for the Mizukage?" The ninjas asked. sigh, I guess I have to do this everytime now that I go to another village. "It's a little personal from the orders of the Hokage and we need ask some questions to him. That's all. No, we aren't planning any assassinations." Otonami replied. The two ninjas then looked at each other than turned to Otonami. "You'll be immediately accompanied by two water ninjas, just in case." And just when he said it, two ninjas come out of nowhere besides Otonami and Indo and the front entrance opens. "Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Mist." The two ninjas said. "Thank you very much." Otonami said as he walks in. As he walks in, there was an incredible fog that condensed the whole area in which nobody could see. "Huh?" Ryuka was immediately confused, and instincts piped in. He immediately activated his Sharingan in order to see through the thickly dense fog. "It's okay." The Water ninja said. "We know the way through to the Mizukage's office." they said. With that, the water ninja then leads the trio to a huge shack in which it was bigger than any other building. Ryuka heavily sighed, deactivating the Sharingan. "I've GOT to loosen up." He said nothing as he stared at the large shack. "Not what I was expecting, but at least it's big." Once the trio got in the door, the fog wasn't in anymore and the whole way was clear. There were stairs that were pretty long. "Follow us." The water ninja said as they went upstairs. The three went up to the Mizukage's office, and sees a big desk in front of them which is like the Hokage's desk. And windows that were outside were just covered by dense fog. "I see. The fog must be to help protect the village from attack. Unless you have the Sharingan, you won't be able to see anything in front of your face!" Ryuka observed, looking at the fog-covered window. The Mizukage wasn't much difference. He was old, had a mustache, and wore the white clothes of a Mizukage. "Ah, yes. The Hokage told me that you would come. Now then, what do you want?" The Mizukage asked. "Mizukage, sir. We would like to know if you have any old worn-out temples that has a cave." Otonami asked. "Well, we do have two temples that are in this land from what I know. One is around here, and it's being used today. The other, has been abandoned...but for some reason. The ones who go there never return. Which is why it's restricted to go there." The Mizukage said. "Now then, what are you guys seeking for?" He asked. "A very valuable crystal, one that can only be found in caves." Ryuka replied. "Hmph, a crystal, eh?" Mizukage said. "There's one on that forbidden temple that stories were spread around like 100 years ago. But, since then of those disappearances. No fool has went there since. Not even me." Mizukage then raised his eyebrows, "Don't tell me you'll go? A cat doesn't have enough lives to last there." Indo, finally sick of staying silent, walked up in front of the Mizukage's desk and gave a confident smile. "Not to be rude, Lord Mizukage." He motioned to both Ryuka and Otonami. "But we all are experienced ninja. We've handled dangerous situations before. Not to worry, we can handle it." Ryuka, a bit surprised at Indo's sudden speaking, nodded. "Yeah....what he said.." Then Otonami goes up to the Mizukage and the guards has their weapons ready. "Where's the temple?" "Hmph, if you dare to go...then fine." The Mizukage shifts a bit. "Once you get out, run another 100 miles and to your left it should be there. Although, there are some ninjas guarding and I'll call them to step aside for you by giving you this." Mizukage then holds a dangling emerald from his desk. "Show them this, and they will step aside for you." Otonami then grabs the emerald and thanks the Mizukage. "Your welcome, be careful and good luck." He says. "Thank you, Mizukage." Ryuka said bowed along with Otonami. Indo doesn't bother to bow and leaves with Otonami and Ryuka. As they leave, the Mizukage puts a worried glance at his face. Oh dear, I hope they make it. Land of Water Temple "Okay, so, if we go there and end up dying...then our mission goes a-wall already?!" Indo asked. "Oh, shut up...I bet we can pass it through. Although, we only have one crystal and that's a fire crystal which is weak against water. Oh boy, we're going to have a hard time." Otonami said. Indo chuckled, "Oh, and you're saying that, Speedy?" "It shouldn't be that much of a problem." Ryuka insisted. "The crystal will most likely be dormant and hidden somewhere in the cave rocks. Unless someone is using it, and our own fire crystal can react to it, then we're most likely all set!" The trio were walking out of the front entrance. "Okay then, let's run." The three then runs at ninja speed to the temple. "But, didn't you know of the unknown reaction? What could happen in this unknown reaction?" Otonami asked. Ryuka rolled his eyes. "If I knew, it wouldn't be called an 'unknown reaction', now would it? But here's my theory: If the fire crystal reacts to the water crystal without the other three, then the water crystal could have a negative effect on the fire crystal, due to their nature." "Could be, but we need to use the crystals in order to find the water crystal. I guess the unknown reaction we'll settle later." Otonami said as he was running. Indo closed his eyes, "Ya know, what rank was this mission again?" The two started at him. Indo opened his eyes, "On second thought, never mind." "Don't go all scared on us now, Huiyo." Ryuka commented. Indo looked around, "Me, scared, come on." Suddenly, a rock fell behind Indo, and Indo jumped, "What was that!?!" Ryuka shook his head, grinning. "My point proven." Indo sarcastically laughed. Then turned to Otonami, "So, Speedy, let's just get this over with." The trio then reaches to the temple, and sees the two ninjas guarding. When the two water ninja immediately sees them, they barred their way through. "No access here! It's prohibited! Once you go in, you'll never return from here!" They said. Otonami then pulls out the emerald that the Mizukage gave them and shows it to the two guards. The guards shifted a bit, "So, you guys were the reckless one that the Mizukage was signaling us about...you may pass. But a clear warning, it's really deadly in there." The two guards then clear the path for the three. Geez, are they that cautious? Otonami thought. As he went in with Ryuka and Indo. Ryuka folded his arms across his chest. "This temple isn't as big as the Mizukage's place." He commented, as he walked alongside his two teammates. "Well, it's still big." Otonami said. As they got to the entrance, the team stops and was cautious. "Okay, Ryuka, pull out the red star crystal." Otonami said. "Right." Ryuka acknowledged, nervous. He pulled out said crystal and held it out for both to see. As Ryuka pulled out the red star crystal, nothing happened. Unsatisfied, Otonami then looks at the entrance. "Okay, if you see any traps, then don't fall for it. Second, activate your Substitution Jutsu. Third, use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to split up. Fourth, we'll stay here and wait for the clones to report. Got it?" Otonami said. "Huh?" Ryuka was immediately confused. "Do we split up while our clones wait here?" "No! You dope! The clones scout while we wait!" Otonami repeated. "Ooooh....I knew that." Ryuka muttered, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He then made the appropriate hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 5 clones poofed beside him. "Anyways, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Otonami shouted and made 5 clones. Indo did the same and made 5 clones. "Um....is it necessary to make 5 clones instead of one for each of us?" Ryuka asked questioningly, gazing at Otonami. "It's a rather good idea since the temple is really huge. So, which is why 5 clones are necessary." Otonami then turn to the shadow clones, "Find 2 partners that isn't you!" After some 10 seconds, all the clones find their neccessary partners. "All right, go into the temple and report if you see anything that's suspicious or if there are any traps! Got it?" The clones then all says yes and go inside the temple with the other groups and splitted up. After 1 minute, the Otonami gets a reaction that one of his clones were gone. "Did you sense that?" Indo and Ryuka felt the same. "Yeah, one of my clones is gone." Ryuka perked up his ears as he heard a bit of splashing. "Wait! Listen....." He whispered. "Do you hear that? It's the sound of water." He looked at Otonami. "I think the clone that was dispelled was attacked by it." "...It could be either a trap, or someone is actually using the next star crystal. By the looks of it, I think it's a water crystal." Otonami said. Suddenly the floor below Otonami suddenly dropped and he fell in. Indo's floor does the same and he also falls in. "Gee, that's just gre--....Otonami?....Indo?" Ryuka had looked up, and found both of his teammates gone. "....What the--?!" He yelled. Ryuka suddenly gets another reaction that all 4 of his clones died and sees a vision of them being punctured by walls. Out of nowhere a person who looked likes a human comes out of nowhere and walks slowly to Ryuka. Then, more of these people walk behind Ryuka, and then end up surrounding him. Ryuka inhaled an exhaled heavily, but didn't activate his Sharingan. Pulling three kunai out of his pocket, he tossed them, one by one, in three-seperate directions, killing three of the human figures instantly. That was all that was needed for the rest to rush at him. However, Ryuka had gotten ready, pulling out one of his kunai and quickly swinging, fending off the offending blows and slicing through the mysterious figures like butter. Dodging, slashing and weaving, he was reducing their numbers quickly. He then jumped into the air, executing the correct hand signs: Horse-Dragon-Rabbit-Tiger. "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!" As soon as the flames formed into the dragon's head, they swept towards the ground, towards the figures at incredible speed. It was enough to destroy the entire group of enemies. After the fire went out, Ryuka landed, giving a huge sigh. "I've gotta get out of this room. It's way too dangerous..." The Uchiha muttered, pushing through the entrance door and stepping inside. The door entrance immediately shutted and it was pitch black inside the temple. ".....It's times like these that you wish you had a candlelight." Ryuka muttered, the environment shaking his nerves a bit. He raised his hands to his mouth. "INDO!" He shouted. "OTONAMI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" "Oh shit..." Otonami said as needles were covering around his enlighted jail cell. How am I supposed to get out? These walls are like impossible to go through. In fact, it's covered with chakra. Pulling out his Sonic Blade, he lighted up wind chakra to his blade and stretched to five feet. "HYAAAAH!" Otonami then cuts through the wall and the needles. But, the walls then suddenly reshape. Crap! Indo looked at Otonami from his own englightened jail cell. "That's just great!" He groaned. "We're hardly at the entrance and we're captured!" The jail cell he was sitting in was similar to Otonami's, except the fact that he had no needles around his. Indo looked around again. "I knew I should've checked the rank of this mission before I tagged along." CHING! The wall on the left and right started to move around Ryuka. Did I press a trap? The lights suddenly lit up and the walls then the walls started to move in at him and he was 300ft. away from the end of the wall. "Yep...I did." Ryuka growled as the walls slowly moved in on him. He began to run through the narrowing tunnel to the opposite end, his Emotional Mangekyo Sharingan activating. "I think I might have to use it..." His veins immediately appeared, and a tear of blood came from each of his eyes. "AMATERASU!" The needles were even closer. sigh, I guess I have to use it... Otonami thought. He pulled out the red star crystal from his pocket. Hand Seals: Ox, Bird, Dragon, Ram, Tiger! "Red Star Crystal!" Otonami then suddenly feels a surge of incredible energy and chakra. The red star crystal then disappears. Suddenly, his hands reacted, Hand Seals: Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Otonami shouted. He took a deep breath, and out comes a 1 km in diameter of a fireball out of his mouth and blew up the whole needles and wall. The door of Indo's jail cell was also blown up. After the jutsu was done, Otonami shapes his hand to a Tiger Seal, and the chakra, energy, and knowledge of the fire Release were all gone. The star crystal returned to his hand, and it was burning hot. Otonami immediately drops it from the effect. Man, I feel dizzy all of a sudden. Looking all around, he sees that the walls weren't forming back again. "....I should've done that in the first place." Indo muttered, scratching his head. "For an annoying guy, Speedy, you sure are sma--" "BOOM!" Before he could finish his sentence, a violent shake hit the room they both were in, nearly knocking them off of their feet. "Woah!" He yelled. "What was that?!" "Ack! I don't know...in fact, I don't even know where we are!" Otonami said as he looked around. The walls were lighted up. In front of them was a desk. Surrounding them was licks of fire, but around them was like a room. Otonami realizes of where they were, "I think we're in some kind of cave." Otonami said. As he looked out and knew that he was right. Outside, there was a 6 step stair that led up from the cave. Otonami then went up the short stairs and looked around. The whole area was strange, walls and temples were lighted and the whole area was a huge hall. Looking to his right, he sees black flames on the end of the wall. Wha? Amaterasu? I only know one person who could do that and that's... Ryuka groaned, falling to his knees, the Emotional Mangekyo Sharingan turning back into the regular three-tomoe state. He coughed, exhausted by the chakra drain, and his vision was hazy due to some of the blood that dripped from his eyes getting into them. He looked up, and to his surprise, saw Otonami, who was staring at the remains of the wall as it burned with black flames. "Perfect timing." He said sarcastically. "Ryuka! Are you okay?!" Otonami asked as he went up to get Ryuka. "Don't touch me! Wait!" Ryuka slowly limps to Otonami, walking away from the black flames. "Okay, help me." Ryuka said. Otonami then helps Ryuka to carry and goes to where Indo is. Indo put his hands on his hips as he stared at the weakened figure of Ryuka. "Amaterasu, huh? You're lucky you had enough chakra to go through it." He commented, glancing at the unholy flames. "Anyways, I think that we found the location of the star crystal..." Otonami said as Indo went up from the stairs. Otonami then lets go of Ryuka and he starts to walk. They went downstairs and they see the burnt jail cell and the blown-up jail door. "What happened here? Did Indo did this?" Ryuka asked. "Long story...I used the star crystal...really effective." Otonami said. "Oh." Ryuka muttered, wiping the blood from his eyes. "Well, about you finding the star crystal's location. Where is it?" He asked. "I think it's right here, at this..." Otonami then looks beyond them. "...lighted room in which it has no end." Looking beyond, there was a dark hall in the room that led to nowhere. "Ok, Indo, activate your Sharingan. Ryuka, you might as well guard this area and run to us if you see any trouble." While Ryuka nodded, Indo looked skeptical. "All right." He muttered, activating his own Sharingan and waiting for Otonami. "Follow me, Speedy." Otonami then follows Indo, leaving Ryuka behind. Hang in there... Otonami thought. "Okay, Indo it's starting to get pitch black, you better know your way through." Otonami said. Suddenly, they hear a low growl. "....I hope that's your stomach." Indo muttered. "It isn't...look around, Indo." Otonami said. Indo then looks around and suddenly gets hit. Otonami hears it but couldn't see, "Indo, what's going on?" Otonami also gets hit. "oof!" The lights suddenly turn on and the whole room was completely white all of a sudden. "What the-- where are we?" Otonami said as he looked around and all he saw was white. "Owww...." Indo groaned, getting up and slowly recovering from the sudden blow. "What the--" As his vision returned to him, the first thing he saw was white. "Otonami?" "I think that this is Genjutsu..." Otonami then prepares the hand seals, just before he could do anything. Something hit him again. Crap! "Indo, you try to dispell!" Indo quickly initiated the correct hand seals. "Release!" He said. Just when Indo said "Release!" He was strongly hit. The Genjutsu dispelled and the hit turned out to be a punch. Indo and Otonami then gets up and finds themselves in a room where there were temples and carved translated walls. Where are we? Otonami thought as he looked behind realizing that a door wasn't there. He looks in front of him and sees a short marble and a person was right in front of it. "Nobody has ever gone this far! What do you want with me?!" The person said. He was a male voice, and was probably much older than Otonami and Indo. Indo glared, a vein popping in his head, as he walked over grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. "Did you put that genjutsu on us?!" He growled. "Oh, yes I did...in fact, I think that your friend that's outside should be in trouble right now. He's should be versing about 5000 of my army. Heh heh heh heh." The man chuckled. He was wearing glasses on the top of his eyes and was wearing a cloak. On the top of his head was a Water Village Forehead Protector. "Okay then, tell me this!" Otonami went up to the person. "Where's the crystal?" Otonami asked. "Why do you want to know?" The person replied, with that, he suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind Otonami. "heh heh." The man said and with that he does 42 hand seals in a matter of 10 seconds. So fast! I can't even see if they were hand seals! "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The man said and behind Otonami and Indo was a huge 30 feet dragon. "What the?! Such a huge dragon! And yet, so much chakra!" Otonami said. The dragon then dives for Otonami. He immediately sidesteps with his speed. The dragon then goes for Indo. "Crap!" Indo quickly jumped out of the way, making hand signs. "Shadowbreath, Fireball Jutsu!" He blasted the fireball in the dragon's direction, and it soon made contact. The dragon still remained by it's size reduced. Out of nowhere, Otonami slashes through the dragon from his 5 feet wind chakra that was connected to his Sonic Blades. "Sonic Wave: Tearing Tornado!" The dragon still remained, by a fierce tornado then forms and swallows up the dragon. Otonami then grabs Indo to a hiding place as the person released an extreme jet of water. "Get down!" Otonami said to Indo. When they concealed their hiding place, Otonami then said to Indo, "Okay, one thing for sure, he's definitely using the power of the star crystal." Otonami said. "Obviously so, genius!" Indo replied sarcastically. "Ok, you got any ideas?" Otonami then winced after the man pulled off another shockwave jutsu almost at their direction. "Well, the guy seems to prefer to attack from a range." Indo peeked out from the hiding place. "So, if we manage to distract him somehow and hit him with a powerful, close-up attack, that should be enough to take him down." The man then gave up, and then formed his hand into a Tiger Seal. Uh oh, that means trouble. "Water Clone Jutsu!" The man said. 5 clones came out of water, and started to search. The man suddenly got loss of energy and the star crystal suddenly reappeared. "....Or, we could wait until he's exhausted." Indo muttered, jumping from the hiding place. Rushing at the fallen man, he thrust a punch out, striking him in the face and knocking the crystal away. Indo put 2 fingers together, "Shadow Destroyer Jutsu!", and Indo went into Shadow Destroyer form. He jumped and got the crystal out of mid air. The 5 water clones then surrounded Indo and wrestled him. Ah, so much chakra and they're so strong! Indo then sees a blue blur around him and sees the Water Clones destroyed. Otonami was then right beside him with his Sonic Blades in his two hands. "Maybe that was easier!" He said. The man seem to be breathless and backs away in mercy. "Please! I'm sorry! I'll do anything to give up! Please, just don't hurt me!" He said and he begs. "Shut up." Indo walked over and whacked him on the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. "So, what do we do next?" Otonami asked as Indo went back. "I say that we should help Ryuka! Remember that man said that he was versing a 5000 army of something?!" Indo asked. "Yeah, let's go..." Otonami then looks at the man but only sees a log. Story continues at: The Trio Journey! The Five Ultimate Star Crystals Part 2